Spring journey
by hwstan
Summary: Foxy x Chica, Bonnie x Freddy. Foxy Chica Bonnie and Freddy go on a journey to defeat the evil Goldsilk and Snareshard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story. I hope you guys enjoy. A favorite and follow would be much appreciated. Have fun reading!**

Once upon a time, in a light happy forest, there lived four good friends. One fox, his fur the color of bricks. One bunny, her fur as purple as violets. A bear, his fur the color cocoa. And a chicken, her feathers as yellow as the sun. An odd group, but they lived happily with each other in the forest. A well known story in the forest, was of a golden bear and a golden bunny, and that they would reek havoc in the forest. The group had heard rumors that people had seen a flash of gold here, a patch of gold there. The group, young and courageous, decided to go on a journey to see if these rumors were true. This is the tale of their trip, and what they encountered.

All four of the animals were sitting on a boulder, looking off into the pink sky, watching the sun set. Freddy the bear was a great story teller. Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken, loved stories, and kept bugging him to tell them one.

"C'mon, please! Just one story!" Said Bonnie hopping up and down on the rock.

"Yea, please? Just one, that's all!" Said Chica, fluttering her wings.

"Oh, fine. But only one." said Freddy, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes!" Said Chica and Bonnie simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Be quiet," said Foxy the fox, "I too, enjoy a story. Let us hear what old Freddy has to tell this night." He circled once and lay down facing Freddy.

"Okay," said Freddy clearing his throat, "Legend has it, that one day, a golden bear, called Goldsilk, and a golden bunny, called Snareshard, will meet, both having corrupt intentions, they will band together. It also goes on to say that they will kidnap young animals."

"You know," said Foxy, "I have heard talk that some have claimed to have seen a flash of gold, or even seen the bear themselves."

"Ooh!" Shrieked Bonnie, "We should try to find them!"

"Yea! That would be so fun!" Said Chica, a hint of glee on her face.

Foxy, wise for his young age, thought better of this.

"That would not be a wise idea. We do not know how long we will be looking, or if they are even real, as it is just a story. Also, what do you plan to do if we did find them?" Asked Foxy, a look of skepticism crossing his face. But Bonnie and Chica were stubborn and didn't back down.

"We are going, that's that. So what if we don't find them? At least we had a good time being with each other." Said Bonnie.

Freddy knew that when Bonnie made up her mind there was no changing it, but he still asked a question.

"What do you plan we do if we do find them?" Asked Freddy, thinking he had Bonnie beaten.

"Why, we will defeat them of course, and bring back the children to their family, what else?" Said Chica, a sly grin on her face.

"You know the legend states that animals with golden fur have powers beyond comprehension." Said Foxy, his voice dripping with stubbornness.

"He's right," said Freddy, "We have no idea what we are up against."

Chica looked pointedly at Foxy.

"You have golden eyes." Said Chica smirking.

Foxy looked away, grumbling to himself. Bonnie hopped forward.

"And think about the little ones! Someone has to save them! We can be the ones to do that," said Bonnie pleadingly, "Please?!"

"Fine. We leave at dawn. But now we all need to get some rest." Said Freddy.

"Yes! Thank you!" Said Bonnie jumping with joy.

She went over and nuzzled Freddy. He blushed, and was glad it was dark so she couldn't see it.

"Thank you." She whispered, and was soon asleep.

Chica was asleep as well. Foxy went and curled up next to her, hoping she wouldn't notice, and soon fell asleep. However, Freddy stayed awake.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" He thought again and again. He put his head down, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Freddy woke to Bonnie jumping up and down in front of his face.

"Get up sleepyhead! It's time to start our adventure." Said Bonnie happiness evident in her voice.

Foxy and Chica were awake as well.

"Yea," said Foxy stretching his back, "You said we were going on this trip, you're going to get up with the rest of us."

"Fine," said Freddy, stretching as well, "Where are we heading?"

"Me and Bonnie talked last night, and she said that we should go to Mount Springset." Said Chica, fluttering her wings.

"Hm, Mount Springset. Well, it's the best we have, so, we might as well." Said Freddy thoughtfully. He turned around, he could see the mountain in the distance.

"It's quite a long way." He thought to himself.

"We should go through Oak Wood, I know of a path that can take us straight to the mountain." Said Foxy.

"Good," said Chica, "We should be on our way, as we have a long distance to travel."

And so they set off. They passed many an animal in the grotto, asking them where they were going, but Bonnie always replied, "We are going to look for Goldsilk, and Snareshard." This always got disapproving looks from passerby. They could be heard muttering, "They must be crazy."

"We near the path," said Foxy, "but I must forewarn you, this path leads into a darker part of the forest, we will not see the sunlight until we reach the mountain."

Bonnie looked sullen. "How long will we be in there?"

"It should not take too long, just do not drink the water, and do not stray from the path." Said Foxy, a look of concern on his face.

"Why not?" Said Chica.

"Because," said Foxy, "There are things that might try to eat you. Just be careful."

"Well, let us begin." Said Freddy, slowly starting into the darker part of the woods.

The path was thin, so they had to walk in a line. Freddy in the front, followed by Bonnie and Chica, with Foxy taking the rear. They walked for what must have been hours, the heat starting to get to them, Foxy suggested that they stop, and make camp.

"Even though we are not able to see what time of day it is, we have lost a lot of energy. We should stop here until morning." He said, collapsing to the ground with exhaustion.

"Good idea." Said Freddy laying down.

"You know," started Chica, "we have no food."

They were all quiet. They looked at each other unsure what to do. Foxy sniffed the air.

"There are berries near, I can smell them, but I do not know where they are." Said Foxy, his nose twitching, trying to find them. "Found them!" He cried triumphantly.

"Where are they?" Said Bonnie springing up.

"Up there." Said Foxy, gesturing towards a tree.

They could see a small bush on a branch of the tree. Freddy, being the largest, stood on his hind legs, putting his front paws on the trunk of the tree. Using his nose, he knocked the bush onto the ground.

"Good job Freddy!" Said Bonnie happily.

Freddy blushed. "Thanks." He said.

Even though Freddy and Foxy, were carnivores, they still ate some berries just to stop the pain in their stomachs. They sat eating and talking for a while, but it soon started to get cold. It soon got so cold that they all had to huddle together to conserve body heat.

"We should get sleep. Tomorrow we have a long journey to the mountain." Said Foxy shivering.

"We wake at dawn." Said Bonnie.

Soon they were all asleep, all except Foxy. He was the last to fall asleep. Something was troubling him, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He soon fell asleep.

Foxy got up, hearing something. He noticed he was at the foot of Mount Springset.

"How'd I get here?" He thought to himself. He shook his head, no longer concerned with how he got there."I must be dreaming." He heard two voices. He slinked into a patch of flowers hiding from sight.

"We only need two more to sacrifice." He heard one say.

"We can certainly get them tomorrow." He heard the other say.

Finally they walked into Foxy's view. He saw a golden bear and a golden bunny.

"Goldsilk, Snareshard," he thought to himself, "they are real."

All of the sudden he was back in the forest, Chica telling him it was time to get up. Not wanting to tell the others of his dream, he got up and stretched.

"We are still far from the mountain, we must hurry" said Foxy, already starting to trot forward.

"Wait, Foxy, is everything okay?" asked Chica, "you seem in a hurry."

"Everything is fine, I just have this feeling, I can't explain it. All I know is it's telling me to get to the mountain."

"Might as well," said Freddy, "we can use every second we have."

The path was starting to widen, enough so that two could walk next to each other at a time. Foxy and Chica were in the front, followed by Freddy and Bonnie. They walked in silence for a while before Chica spoke up.

"Foxy, are you sure everything is okay? You seem especially quite today." Said Chica worried.

"Hm? Oh I am fine," said Foxy, "it's just… I had this dream last night, I was at the base of mount Springset, I heard two voices, I snuck into a patch of flowers, not wanting to be seen. When the two speaking finally came into view, I saw a golden bunny and a golden bear."

Chica gasped "Goldsilk and Snareshard!"

"Yes, but what they were saying was of most interest to me. They said that they needed two more to sacrifice," continued Foxy.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Asked Chica.

"I do not know." Said Foxy recalling the story about Goldsilk and Snareshard. "Perhaps they needed to steal two more young animals. But they also said they had to do it by tomorrow, which is today. That is why I am in such a hurry to get to the mountain."

Chica kept walking, pondering what Foxy had said. "How many have they stole already, what do they mean by 'sacrifice'?" Where only some of the questions going through her mind.

Bonnie and Freddy were slightly behind them talking in whispers.

"What's up with Foxy? He seems… Different." Said Bonnie glancing at the fox.

"I have no idea, but don't harp on it. Foxy is… To put it simply, different than most."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bonnie curiously.

Freddy sighed, "Before we met you and Chica, me and Foxy were best of friends, almost like brothers. He had a sister called Mange. She had streaks of gold in her fur, kind of like Foxy's eyes. One night when Foxy was walking alone in the woods, his sister snuck up behind him and pinned him to the ground. What she said was extremely terrifying, as he was quite young. She said 'Foxy you can not escape your destiny. Join the animals of gold. Evil is the path to eternal happiness.' Foxy had said no repeatedly. She got mad and said 'You can not escape, there will be more, and you will join them.' He fought to get her off, but she scratched his chest leaving a big scar. She ran off into the woods, and no one ever saw her again."

Bonnie felt abashed, that she had mocked Foxy's golden eyes. "But why didn't he join them?" She asked.

"That, he has never told anyone. But it is for the best that he didn't," said Freddy, "if you look close enough at his chest, you will notice that a he has a patch of fur longer, than the rest. He has that to hide his scar."

Bonnie watched Foxy in front of her. The way that he walked with a slight limp, the way his tale swing side to side every step he took. She wondered how much she didn't know about the fox.

They walked on in silence for a while longer. Suddenly Foxy and Chica stopped, Bonnie and Freddy, almost walking into them.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Asked Freddy, concerned.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong, it is just that, we have reached the end of the forest." Said Foxy, moving out of they way. About twenty steps away, they could see the end of the dark and dreary forest, and it to the sunlight.

"Sunlight!" Shrieked Bonnie, happiness and excitement radiating off of her.

She dashed into the field, there were flowers of all kind, pansies, orchids, daffodils, roses, sunflowers and many other kinds, too many to list. Chica rushed to go be with her friend. Foxy and Freddy slowly made their way out of the forest and into the field. They played for a while among the flowers, even Foxy joined in on the fun.

**hope you guys have enjoyed this new story so far, I had to write something for class so I though, might as well put it on fanfiction. I will upload part two soon, if I get enough positive feedback ;) thanks for reading!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 Enjoy! **

Time passed fast and they didn't notice, until Foxy looked up at the sky.

"Oh no," said Foxy, "we must make haste if we are to save the young ones."

"What do you mean?" asked Freddy, standing up.

"I have no time to explain." Said Foxy.

Bonnie gave a large yawn, so did Chica.

"I'm tired," said Bonnie, "whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh. Fine." Said Foxy, with aggravation dripping from his voice.

They found a small cave in the mountain, thinking it sufficient, they all gathered inside.

"It's large," said Freddy, "I wonder how it got here"

"Let's not think about it." said Bonnie nervously.

Out of no where a bird flew into the cave. What it said frightened the group.

"Stay the night then you'll find that there's evil that waits inside." It said. Then it flew out leaving the group frightened.

"What does that mean?" Asked Bonnie, shaking with fright.

"I do not know," said Foxy, "perhaps we should go farther into the cave to see."

"I don't know Foxy, I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Freddy.

"So now you have sense enough to think about something twice? Why didn't you think twice before you agreed we go on this trip? You said fine only because you like Bonnie. And now, when we are here, and on the tip of finding something, you think twice?! I just can't even believe it!" Yelled Foxy, anger radiating off him.

"You…!" Growled Freddy, flashing his teeth at Foxy.

"I do not care for what you have to say," said Foxy, "I am going. If you decide to come. That is where I will be." Foxy started trotting off to the far side of the cave. He stopped after he was out of sight of the others. He sat down and started crying. Foxy was not one to cry often. A river of tears rushed out of his eyes. He snuffled, hearing something.

"The great Foxy, reduced to tears?" Said a voice.

"Looks like it." Said another.

Suddenly a light appeared. Foxy saw two animals, light glinting off their golden fur.

"Goldsilk, Snareshard." Growled Foxy, getting up.

"So you know us already," said Snareshard, "how convienent."

"How do you know my name?" Asked Foxy, confused.

"I know everything about you, and everyone, it's the gift from my golden fur," said Snareshard, "I also have great resources, you see, I knew you would come here.

"How would you have known?" Asked Foxy questioningly.

"Your sister told me." Said Snareshard, an evil grin appearing on his face, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"But how?" Started Foxy. But he was cut off as another figure walked into the light. It was a fox, it had grey fur with streaks of gold. Its purple eyes glowing in the light.

"Hello Foxy." It said.

"Hello. Mange." said Foxy, showing his teeth.

"I told you you could not escape your destiny." Said Mange, slowly walking toward Foxy.

"We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us. We won't let the opportunity go again." Said Goldsilk.

Mange lunged at Foxy, pinning him to the ground. He could feel her hot breath against his neck. He peered into her eyes.

"Why do you do this." He asked.

"Because," replied Mange, "All others are weak compared to us. We will force you to join."

"I will never join you." Growled Foxy, pushing Mange off of him.

"You have no choice." She replied. As she did her eyes turned a light purple color. Goldsilk and Snareshard backed away from her. She glared at Foxy intently, a devilish smile on her lips.

"What are you-?" Started Foxy. He was cut off as his head burst into pain. He couldn't breath. He felt as if someone were squeezing all the air out of his lungs. He gasped, trying to breath.

"You will join us." Said Mange in a monotone voice. Glaring at Foxy intently, she watched his internal struggle. "Your mind is weak, you are unable to suppress my command." She continued. But because her fur was not all golden, she lacked the amount of power to do anything drastic.

Foxy mustered every ounce of strength he had into one word. "Help!" He cried as loud as he could.

"Your friends are not going to save you. Goldsilk here, has the power to teleport. He has checked in on them." Said Snareshard.

"They were arguing like a bunch of toddlers." Said Goldsilk laughing.

"That is the thing you do not know about my friends. It is that they stay loyal till the end" said Foxy through gritted teeth.

As he said that, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica came racing into view. They all skidded to a halt as they saw Foxy, in the corner, gasping for air, his eyes closed, and Goldsilk and Snareshard, near them. Bonnie looked at the fox with gold streaks, and then at Freddy questioningly.

"Mange." He whispered to Bonnie.

"Hello group," said Snareshard, "how nice of you to join us." A smile appearing on his face.

"What are you doing to Foxy?" Asked Chica, her voice quivering.

"Getting him to join us." Said Goldsilk.

"He will never do that." Replied Chica, pride in her voice.

"You do not know his sister," said Snareshard, "she happens to be very… Persuading"

Freddy lunged at Goldsilk, who teleported out of the way, causing Freddy to slam into the cave wall. From behind, Goldsilk pinned him. And so the stalemate began, as they were matched in size, strength and ability.

Bonnie and Chica threw themselves at Snareshard, and the fighting began. However, Foxy was not fighting physically, he was fighting mentally. His sister, forcing thoughts into his head. He was tired, the effort of keeping her thoughts out of his head, was extremely tiring. His eyes were shut, his teeth gritting together. He let out a cry loud and agonized enough to cause everyone to stop. They all looked towards Foxy. He was shaking violently. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Glaring straight at Mange. What happened next was not expected, even by Snareshard. Foxy smiled. A golden aura flared around his body. Mange's eyes turned back to their normal color and she slowly started walking backwards.

"I will never join you," said Foxy, his smile getting bigger, "because you will join us."

All three of the golden colored animals started laughing hysterically.

"You really think we will join you?" Asked Snareshard, still laughing hysterically.

"Yes. You will." Said Foxy, still smiling. And as he did his aura flowed off his body, and around the three golden animals. It swirled around them. All three animals' faces were twisted in anguish. The aura around them started swirling faster and faster, until they couldn't be seen. Soon, the aura flowed away from them and back to Foxy, his own aura disappearing, they all looked at the Goldsilk, Snareshard, and Mange. Golden wisps of smoke still in the air. There was one huge change everyone noticed about them. Their fur. It was no longer gold. Goldsilk's fur was brown. Mange's fur was grey without any streaks in it. And Snareshard's fur was white as snow.

"Foxy?" Asked Mange. She ran over to him, and he put his head on top of hers.

"Hello Mange." Said Foxy, a tear falling from his eyes.

Goldsilk and Snareshard turned to the group.

"We apologize for what we have done," said Snareshard, "we hope you can forgive us."

"Where are the young ones?" Asked Chica.

Goldsilk slowly walked faster back in the cave and came back, seven young animals following behind. They all ran toward Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie.

"We are sorry." Said Goldsilk and Snareshard.

"We should stay the night here, it is still late." Said Foxy.

And so they stayed the night in the cave. When the all awoke the next day, they set off back for home. Their group had grown substantially. It had started out as a group of four but now grew to fourteen. When they arrived, the young ones rushed to find their parents. When the animals saw Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie, they all asked who the three animals were that were with them. Foxy replied, "They are Snareshard, Goldsilk, and my sister Mange." They all said that it couldn't be true. As Goldsilk, and Snareshard had golden fur, and Mange, had golden streaks in her fur and had presumably ran off into the forest.

"Freddy tell them what happened!" Said Bonnie, her face lighting up, "tell them the story of what happened!"

And so, many animals gathered around Freddy to hear the story he had to tell. And they believed him. The group were known as heroes for the rest of their days, and the story was told again and again, about how Foxy, the humble, wise, and smart fox, was able to save the forest from what could have been devastating. And so, they lived out their days in peace, even Snareshard and Goldsilk. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
